Ichigo And His Brothers
by StringDman
Summary: In This Story, Ichigo Lives With His Four older Brothers: Shiro, Getsuga Aka G, Mugetsu Aka Rei, And Vasto Aka Vas. They Live A Pretty Normal-ish Life And The Four Are Very Protective Of Their Younger Brother. Everything Is Going Well For The Five, Until Ichigo Is Kidnapped And They Have To Reveal The Truth To Him.
1. The Brothers

**Ichigo And His Brothers**

 **After Reading A Comic Where Ichigo Had Three Older Brothers, I Decided To Do My Own Take On This Myself. The Comic Was Called Tripleberry Au Lait By Rioka Masaki. Don't Read Unless You're A Fan Of Selfcest Yaoi, LOL.**

 **In This Story, Ichigo Lives With His Four older Brothers: Shiro, Getsuga Aka G, Mugetsu Aka Rei, And Vasto Aka Vas. They Live A Pretty Normal-ish Life And The Four Are Very Protective Of Their Younger Brother. Everything Is Going Well For The Five, Until Ichigo Is Kidnapped And They Have To Reveal The Truth To Him.**

 **M For Violence And Language. AU, OOC, No OC On Request.**

 **Chapter 1: The Brothers**

* * *

 _ **Twelve Years Ago, Stormy Night**_

As the rain poured down outside, the cries of a newborn baby could be heard throughout the large house. This baby had short orange hair and looked no older than two years old. The rain and sounds of thunder were keeping him awake right now and was keeping the other four occupants awake as well. They were all children from the looks of them, all with the same faces as well.

One was the oldest of the four, at only eight years of age. He had short black hair that reached to the back of his neck and seemed to be growing each passing year. He had very dark brown eyes. He wore a black pair of pants and a red shirt as he looked over to his other brothers. His name is Mugetsu Kurosaki, better known as Rei.

The second oldest looked similar to Rei, only his hair was orange and already down to his mid back. He was around seven years old and had black eyes with yellow irises to them. He wore a pair of blue shorts that went down past his knees and had on a red button up shirt that was opened up and showing a white shirt. He was also looking to his other two brothers. His name is Vasto Kurosaki, or Vas for short.

The third oldest looked around six years old and had short orange hair that stopped at his shoulders. He held onto the baby and rocked him soothingly in his arms. He had brown eyes and wore a yellow shirt with orange shorts on. He smiled when the baby stopped crying and started to calm down a bit. He is Getsuga Kurosaki, but everyone calls him G.

The youngest out of the two was a five year old with pale skin and white spiky hair. He had eyes similar to Vas and had on an all white clothing of a shirt and jeans. He looked over to G and smiled when the baby was calming down. He along with the others knew G could always calm the baby down better than they could've. They mainly made funny faces to get him to laugh. This boy is Shiro Kurosaki.

The four boys were relieved when their baby brother finally fell asleep and breathed a sigh of relief when the storm ended. Ever since their mother died in a car crash and their father left them only a few days after her death, life for them had been hard. Rei had to pick up the slack and openly refused every single child services that tried to separate his brothers from one another. He even said that he would find a way to keep things going until their mothers insurance ran out on them. He was a smart kid to say the least despite his age. G was almost like the replacement for their mother when it came to cooking and cleaning around the house along with keeping up with Ichigo. Vas and Shiro were the ones who would go out and look for any clues on their father's whereabouts. They knew they wouldn't like what they would find, but they just had to know why he left after their mother died.

Since their mother didn't have much family and their father had all but disappeared from the face of the earth, they didn't have anyone else except for each other. They all made a group pact to always watch each others backs and to always protect their youngest brother, Ichigo.

"At least now we can get some rest now, right?" Vas asked his other brothers as G went up stairs to tuck Ichigo in his crib. He was met with the chuckling of his brothers.

"As long as Ichigo doesn't wake up crying again, then yeah, we can." Shiro said with a smirk.

"G's tucking him in right now." Rei started with a smile. "He'll make sure Ichigo is asleep before doing anything else."

"Cool." Shiro said as he stood up and stretched himself out. "If that's the case, I'm headin off to bed guys. I'll see ya'll in the morning."

"Night Shiro." Both Rei and Vas said in unison as Shiro went upstairs to his room.

The two oldest stayed down and started talking among themselves.

"Do you ever think about dad?" Vas started in a low tone. He looked down to his feet and looked conflicted about the subject.

Rei on the other hand looked furious about the whole thing. "He abandoned us only days after the accident." Rei started with malice in his voice. "He abandoned us without even having the guts to say goodbye or to give us a reason why. And you and Shiro are always trying to find him for some stupid reason."

"Because in the end he is still OUR father." Vas said with emphasis on the our part.

Rei scoffed at what his brother said to him. In Rei's eyes, any man who abandons his family in their time of need was the lowest form of scum on the planet. Especially if that man was a father.

"Whatever." Rei started as he stood up from his chair and went to the stairs. "G'night Vas." He said as he went up the stairs.

Vas waved as Rei went up and sighed. He did share a similar feeling with Rei about abandoning your family, but he just had to know why. Maybe get some closure from the whole situation and finally be able to move on. Vas looked out the window and looked at the clearing, starry sky. As he looked, his mind could only go back to why his father left, and why he didn't even say anything to them.

"Where are you, dad?" Vas whispered to himself as the sky was finally clear to see the stars in full.

 _ **Present Time**_

"Hey!" One of the thugs started as he pointed at the orange haired high school kid. "Just who in the hell are you and why did ya do that to our friend?!"

The boy stood at an average height and had spiky orange hair that was just on the top of his head like any normal persons hair. He was scratching the back of his head as he kept his foot planted on the back of the thug under him. He looked over at the other two and sighed in frustration.

"Look at that." The teen said as he pointed his thumb over to a knocked over vase with the flowers scattered about.

"Yeah, what of it?" One of the other thugs said.

Ichigo punched him in the jaw and sent him flying a little ways away. He watched his own strength with that punch.

"That vase and flowers were for the little girl who died here!" Ichigo yelled out at the remaining thug who was cowering at this point. "So before I knock your ass out, I want you to apologize!"

The last thug bowed repeatedly and apologized frantically. He hoped that he would be okay from the teens wrath after apologizing like this, but he was wrong. The teen kicked him in the face with enough force to knock out several teeth from his mouth.

Ichigo scoffed and placed the vase up along with the flowers inside of it and sighed. "I'm sorry for that. I'll get you some new ones tomorrow, okay."

A little girl wearing a pink and white striped shirt and shorts stood behind the light pole in front of Ichigo. She looked scared and had a chain on her chest for some strange reason. Ichigo smiled at her and calmed her down. She never said anything to him, but then again none of the spirits he saw and helped ever said a word to him.

Despite her apparent fear toward the teen, she was happy that he at least eased her mind with his flowers. Ichigo stood up and walked away, waving goodbye to her in the process. She waved back and semi-looked forward to his next visit.

Ichigo walked along the street until he was finally home. He opened the door and walked inside while saying. "I'm home guys."

Almost as if on que, G greeted his youngest brother back home in his usual, goofy way. "Welcome back, Ichi!" He yelled out as he flew over into Ichigo's view and flung his arms around him. Ichigo grinned at G's usual greeting and leaned into the hug. This was always normal for the two.

G was taller than Ichigo and had let his hair stay to shoulder length, opposite Vas and Rei who just let theirs grow down their backs. Shiro had kept his short just like he's always had it. Ichigo liked Shiro's way of keeping his hair short and followed his older brothers example.

G let Ichigo go and went back to the kitchen to finish cooking. Despite having no prior cooking abilities beforehand, G was surprisingly an amazing cook and everyone in the house knew it.

"So how was your day Ichi?" G asked as Ichigo walked passed the counter and to the living room.

He sat down on the couch and sighed. "It was okay. Helped a spirit find peace after some punks knocked over the vase of flowers I left for her the other day."

"Aw you and the spirits again." G said as he continued to prepare dinner. "Did it help her out in any way?"

"Well I told her I'd be back with more tomorrow, so maybe that'll help her out." Ichigo said as he laid down on the couch.

"You want me or Vas to get them for you?" G asked.

"No, I can get them myself." Ichigo answered as he started to stretch himself out on the couch.

"Alright then. But if you're gonna take a nap, do it in your own room Ichi." G said to him.

Ichigo yawned and got off the couch. He went up to his room and shut the door. Ichigo walked over to his bed and promptly plopped down on it with his arms spread out. Sleep caught him in no time.

Back downstairs, the front door opened and Vas walked in and did not look all too happy. He walked by G and went straight for the fridge.

"You know just because you're upset you don't have to take it out on our produce Vas." G said while still preparing dinner.

Vas grabbed an apple from the fridge and started to chew on it furiously. "Shut up G." He said with a mouthful of the fruit. "I'm pissed off enough as it is without your sarcasm."

He walked past his brother and sat down on one of the dining room chairs. As he ate, G decided to joke around some more.

"So, how was your day?" He said in a sarcastic tone.

Vas gave G a death stare and then suddenly remembered. "Hey, did Ichigo get back safely?"

This immediately caught G's attention and he put his cooking tools down. "Yes he did. Why, what's wrong?"

"Hollows appearing out of nowhere and a soul reaper on duty in the city." Vas said as he placed what was left of the apple down on the table. "It's starting to get closer to where we live G."

G gasped. He wasn't as in tuned with hollow spirit energies as Vas was, but he did know that a soul reaper in town could mean terrible things for them. Especially Ichigo.

* * *

 **I Really Wanted To Make This Story After Reading That Comic. Just For Disclosure, No Yaoi In This Story. LOL.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review For What You Think Of It So Far, And PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	2. A Problem

**Chapter 2: A Problem**

* * *

As Vas and G were conversing about the recent hollow increase and the soul reaper, Ichigo was in his room asleep. He laid there on his bed, sprawled out on the sheets in a deep sleep. His thoughts went to why he was always feared by spirits for his whole life. It made no sense to him, considering the fact that he had never met any of these people before. So if that was the case, then why are they so terrified of him?

That thought swam around in his head for a while before he started to get one of his usual headaches. Ever since he could remember he would always get at least three headaches within a week, and he would always feel very light headed during the the ordeal. He reached over to his desk and pulled out a bottle of white pills. He popped the top and took out two before swallowing them whole. After a few brief moments, the headache was gone.

Ichigo stretched a little bit on his bed before standing up and going to his closet to change. He put on a plain purple shirt and gray shorts to get comfortable then headed back downstairs where he heard the familiar voice of his other older brother.

"Yo. What's up Vas?" Ichigo said as he came down the stairs.

Both Vas and G stopped their low conversation and Vas greeted his younger brother with a smirk. "Sup little bro. How was school?"

"It was alright. Nothing really eventful happened aside from beating up some punks before I came back home." Ichigo said to him.

Vas smirked at Ichigo's easy going talk of beating some guys up. It made him proud that the fighting styles that both he and Rei taught him came in handy many times.

"Nice work." Vas said as he held out his fist to Ichigo. Ichigo in turn, smirked and fist bumped his older brother.

"You feelin any better Ichi?" G asked him in an almost motherly way.

Ichigo went over to a cabinet in the kitchen to pull out a glass before answering. "Yeah I'm okay. Took my medicine a little while ago and just thirsty as per usual." Ichigo went over to the sink and poured some water in the glass before drinking from it.

"Well dinner will be ready in a bit, so you can just chill down here if you like." G said to him.

Ichigo gave him a thumbs up before heading to the dining table. As soon as he sat down, the front door flung open to reveal both Shiro and Rei stepping in and having a pretty loud conversation.

"For the last time Rei!" Shiro started in a drunken tone as he looked Rei straight in the eyes, his piercings dangling from his lip, nose and ear. "If any of those dudes showed up at your office, I'll kick their ass! I'll kick anyone's ass! I'LL KICK MY OWN ASS!" Shiro said as he stumbled through the hallway with Rei next to him.

"Yeah!?" Rei started as he draped an arm over his younger brother. His black hair sprawled out of its usual ponytail. "And I'll be sure to record all of it and post it on the Internet!"

"Hey guys." Ichigo said to his two brothers and waved to them. Seeing his oldest and close to oldest brother come home drunk was always a fun pass time for Ichigo. To see them this way was hilarious but paled in comparison if Vas had joined them as well.

Both Shiro and Rei looked to their youngest brother and smiled brightly before waving to him in a rather comical way. Vas had also enjoyed watching his older brother and one of his younger brothers drunken antics as well, but G was a different story. Since he was the more motherly one to Ichigo, he would always get pissed off beyond belief when either of these two came home drunk like this. He didn't want Ichigo to develop something like his two brothers had. After some very aggressive and comical yelling from G, both Shiro and Rei were forced to sleep their drunkenness off while the others had dinner.

After Vas, Ichigo and G finished their dinner, Ichigo decided to call it a night since he was tired all of a sudden. He went into his room and promptly passed out on his bed. Vas looked to G with a slightly confused look to his face as G held up a bottle of sleeping pills and part of an herb to force Ichigo to sleep without his dormant energy coming out in some way. Vas nodded and went up to check on their youngest brother to make sure he was asleep and stable. When he opened the door, he felt no energy coming off of Ichigo and he closed the door to let him sleep. At that moment, both Rei and Shiro came out of their rooms completely fine but with slight headaches now.

"You guys good?" Vas asked them quietly as they made their way back to the kitchen.

He received nods from them both and they were now back in the kitchen where G was warming up their plates now. He handed them to the two when they sat at the counter.

"So have you guys felt the soul reaper and the growing hollow presence in town?" Rei asked as he ate.

"Yeah." Vas answered in a seldom tone.

G merely nodded as he continued to clean the dishes.

"Well what are we gonna do about this?" Shiro asked as he started to continue stuffing his mouth with rice.

"For now, we can't really do much." Rei started as he got his brothers' attention. "Any one of those hollows will draw too much attention to us and especially Ichigo. We need to make sure that none of them get close to Ichigo and that that soul reaper can't detect his dormant energy." Rei looked to G who had joined them from across the counter. "Make sure that Ichigo keeps taking the herbs to keep those dormant powers dormant G." He received a nod. "Shiro, make sure to get Ichigo back home until this whole thing with the increased hollows dies down." Shiro nodded to him. "Vas and I will make sure to get the soul reaper and the hollows away from the house, the school, and Ichigo's usual route to and from the school. Everyone's gonna have to keep a very low profile. We've lived this long without being being too overly cautious, now we need to be for Ichigo's sake. Understood?"

All three nodded to Rei since he knew exactly what he was talking about. They weren't going to let anyone, hollow or especially a soul reaper, hurt or even touch their little brother.

 _ **Two Days Later**_

Ichigo was walking down his usual route to school and was actually feeling pretty relaxed today. He didn't feel any sort of headaches or saw any spirits to help out so that was a plus in his book. As much as he liked helping the spirits find peace, the looks they give him had always confused the teen as to why they were afraid of him. Ichigo didn't know them. He didn't know any of them, so why were they always afraid of him just for trying to help them find peace?

As Ichigo walked along the street and stopped at a crosswalk, he couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding as he stood there. Like something was going to happen that would give him the answer that he so desperately wanted to know. Almost as if on cue, a loud explosion happened across the street that caught his completer attention. He watched as he saw some kind of creature emerge from the dust and roar out into the sky. No one else had seemed to notice the large monster as it started looking around for something, and that was when Ichigo saw that girl from before running away from the monster and down an alleyway. The monster saw her running that way and started to chase her.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said to himself before taking off to follow them both. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew he had to help that girl.

As Ichigo ran down the alleyway, he saw that the monster had the girl cornered and she looked terrified as she screamed out in terror.

"PLEASE, SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

 **"Nobody is comin to save you girl."** The monster said to her in a distorted voice. **"You're mine now."**

Ichigo had no idea what came over him, but he just had to do something. He couldn't just stand there and watch this girl die. Against his better judgment, he ran towards the monster after hi picked up a long pipe and hit it across the monster's head with all his might. The pole bent, but the monster was unfazed by this. It turned around just as Ichigo was landing and its glowing eyes went wide.

 **"Oh my."** It started as it grabbed Ichigo from out of the air and held him tightly. **"I can smell it off of you. The power, the tremendous spirit energy."**

Ichigo didn't know what this thing was talking about, but he knew one thing for certain, he couldn't breathe. This monster was squeezing the very life out of him.

 **"With you, I can finally become an arrancar and destroy the soul society."** It opened its large mouth and was about to eat Ichigo until suddenly a girl in a black outfit suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

She landed onto the monsters hand much to its surprise and went for a slash with some sword she had attached to her hip. The monster dropped Ichigo quickly and jumped away from her before she could kill it. She scowled at the monster as she landed on the ground and watched as the monster jumped away from them. She was about to follow it when she noticed the girl and went to her quickly. She placed the bottom hilt of her sword onto the girls forehead and the girl disappeared in a bright light and went into the sky.

"Whoa." Ichigo said out loud as he started to stand up only for the girl to point her blade towards his face. "Whoa! Hey what's your problem you midget!?" Ichigo yelled out to her as he jumped back.

"You're not a human are you?" She asked him as she continued to aim her blade to the confused teen.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked her as he had no idea what she was talking about. "What do you mean not human?"

"I mean just that!" She yelled out to him in frustration, causing him to jump slightly at her raised voice. "I don't know what you are, but I'm pretty sure that I should take you back with me and send someone else to deal with these hollows." She said as she went closer to the confused and now cautious teenager.

"Lady, I don't know what you're talking about, but none of my brothers are gonna let you do a damn thing to me." Ichigo said to her with a hint of anger in his voice at the girls threat.

"Brothers you say? Hmph. Like I'm worried about that. Now then." She raised one of her free hand. "Bakudo # 1: Sai!" Suddenly, Ichigo's hands were just tied behind his back and he fell to the ground.

"W-W-What the h-hell did you do to m-me?" Ichigo strained to say.

"Shut up hollow." The girl said as she held her sword out and turned it 90 degrees to reveal some kind of doors that opened to her. She grabbed Ichigo by his back collar and started to drag him much to the teens dismay. As she dragged him, his bag fell off and landed back on the ground before the doors closed, cutting it clean in half. Ichigo saw that and immediately struggled to the dismay of the girl. "Enough struggling or I will be forced to hurt you further. Oh please give me a reason boy." She said in a cold and stoic tone that made Ichigo stop when he saw her hand reach for her sword again.

The girl had dragged him to the end of this strange tunnel and into a light that blinded him for a bit. When his eyes adjusted, he saw the weird, old Japanese style city of sorts. He had no idea what was going on, but one thing was for sure when he saw a few people in white coats walk up to him, this wasn't going to end well for the teen.

* * *

 **Chapter Two Down. Next Chapter Will Have The Four Going To Soul Society To Save Their Brother.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	3. To The Soul Society

**Chapter 3: To The Soul Society**

* * *

 **Vas Talking**

 _ **Rei Talking With Bindings On**_

 **Shiro Talking**

It didn't take long for either of the four to feel the soul reaper presence suddenly just disappear along with a hollows presence as well. They were pretty much contempt with the soul reaper leaving and were going about their normal days. Rei was at the office working like usual. Vas was doing some odd jobs for some people around downtown Karakura. Shiro as at the bar serving drinks to his fellow drunks. And G was still at home, keeping the place clean and functional. None of the four had even the slightest idea that their youngest brother had been taken to the one place they wanted to avoid for such a long time.

At the house, G was finished cleaning and decided to head out to buy some groceries for dinner later on tonight. He left and started heading down the road in his usual route, but something just felt off about today for some reason. So instead of continuing his route, he instead went through Ichigo's. Being the protective brother he was, G memorized everyone's routes to and from where they worked, or in Ichigo's case his school.

He went down the street only to noticed some damage that was most likely from a hollow. Feeling a little bit worried, G decided to follow the damaged marks and stumbled upon an alleyway. When he slowly entered in, he could feel his stomach turn as he felt the remnant spirit energy of both the hollow and the soul reaper, but what really made him pale was the third faint energy he felt. Ichigo's.

"No." G said to himself as he started to race down the alley. "No, no, no, no, no, no." He kept repeating until he was at the end of it and saw to his horror, Ichigo's bag, or at least half of it. "No." G said as he held his hand to his head and looked at the bag with a look of dread.

Without thinking, G sonidoed out of the alley and quickly made his way over to Rei's office. Of course before he could barge in, Rei had already felt his brother flaring his energy for a sonido, so he met him on the roof to see what was wrong. G hunched over to catch his breath as he wasn't so used to using sonido as well as the others, so Rei waited a bit.

"G." Rei started in a slightly irritated tone as he crossed his arms. "I've already made it very clear that we are to not use our spirit energy for any means unless absolutely necessary. So why exactly have you-"

"Ichigo's gone!" G cut him off when he caught his breath.

Rei immediately unfolded his arms as he went wide eyed for a second. "What?"

 _ **Soul Society**_

Ichigo was now forcefully kneeling down to these weird people in white coats as they all stood on opposite sides of the room. Except for this one old man who was sitting in front of everyone in a chair while holding a cane. That raven haired midget from before had brought him here in front of these people and promptly left not long after. As Ichigo looked around the room, he couldn't help but notice all the various looks from them that he got. For the most part, they were looks of disgust or anger. There was one really big guy with spiky hair that kept giving him a crazed grin and a few others that looked a little interested in him from what Ichigo could tell, but that was where those looks ended. Ichigo was still tied up in whatever was holding him and still couldn't move.

"Head captain." A weird clown faced man started as he gave a sadistic grin to Ichigo that made said teen shiver. "If I may, I would love the opportunity to dissect this hollow right away. I know I'll be able to find some very useful information from his body."

Ichigo tensed when he heard the man say 'dissect'. If his time in school meant anything, he knew that dissecting usually meant the subject was dead.

"Not until we know just what this _thing_ is." Another man with a teal sash and a stoic face said with disgust in his voice. Especially when he said 'thing'.

"I agree with Captain Kuchiki for once." A small, petite woman added in with a hint of disgust as well.

"I honestly don't give a rats ass what this thing is." The spiky haired man started with the same mad grin. "I just want to see how strong it is." He slowly snaked his hand towards a sword on his hip before some kind of intense pressure dropped down on everyone in the room. To them, it was enough to calm the room down.

To Ichigo though, this felt like someone was drowning him in an ocean with no surface in sight. But there was something off about this feeling. It hurt a lot, but it was also somewhat nourishing to the teen at the same time. Ichigo couldn't explain it. It just felt like he was gaining strength from this feeling.

"That is enough from any of you." The old man bellowed out as he banged his cane on the floor. "Before I turn over this thing to captain Kurotsuchi to gather information on a possibly new form of hollows, I want to know from this thing just what exactly is it."

The old man looked straight at Ichigo, almost like he was expecting him to answer without a moments hesitation or crack at the fact that he was a powerful being. Ichigo, on the other hand, simply looked at the old man with a nervous twitch instead. He was in a world that he knew nothing about, with people that look like they either want to see him dead real bad, or in clown faces case to dissect him. And to make this whole thing worse, his brothers are probably worried half to death on where he was right now. That was Ichigo's mindset right about now. He may not know why his brothers were pretty overprotective of him beforehand, aside from him being the youngest, but he really missed them now. True, Ichigo could take care of himself, but right now he could really use his brothers over protectiveness right now.

Since Ichigo wasn't answering the old man right away, he banged his cane harder on the ground to get Ichigo's full attention. "Answer me, hollow!"

Ichigo sweatdropped upon hearing this, but still had no idea just what this old mad was talking about. Seeing as though he was heavily outmatched compared to whoever these people were, Ichigo decided to get an answer himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo said to him out right. "I don't know what a hollow is or what that even means."

"Clearly this new form of hollow is very much unfinished." The clown faced one started. "Oh well. Since we won't get any answers from it, I guess it is up to me to find out just what it holds. Head captain?" He started as he motioned towards Ichigo with a sadistic grin on his face.

The old man, now known to Ichigo as the head captain, sighed in frustration and banged his cane again. "Very well. This captains meeting is adjourned. Captain Kurotsuchi, this hollow is now in your hands. Find out what you can from it then dispose of the body however you see fit."

As everyone bowed before the head captain, Kurotsuchi grinned once more and called upon some girl to take Ichigo back to a lab of some sorts. Ichigo didn't bother to protest as he wasn't in any position to do so, and could do nothing as this girl simply carried him through the streets of this place. Aside from the embarrassment of being manhandled by a woman with more of these dark cladded people to see, Ichigo could hear the mumbles of several people they passed.

"Is that really a hollow?"

"I can't believe how human it looks."

"Well it's going with captain Kurotsuchi, so it's as good as dead."

"I can't believe it was captured so easily."

"Yeah. I mean that's just a level one Bakudo."

"Heh. what a weakling. I'd gladly kill no matter how human it looks."

Those were just the few that Ichigo really paid attention to. He was too nervous and slightly terrified to really comprehend what everyone else was saying. He even saw that raven haired girl smirking at him along with some guy with red hair that was tied up. The red haired guy was giving Ichigo a grin and talking trash that Ichigo wasn't paying any attention to. All he could hear at this moment, was his own, quickening heartbeat as he was taken into some dark building.

 _ **Karakura Town, Kurosaki House**_

Both Vas and Shiro quickly burst though the front door at ridiculous paces as they raced inside the house to find G and Rei getting ready to leave.

Rei was wearing a cloak that covered most of his body. The cloak was a dark red that only left his arms out and were flowing with its own red energy. He had his hair down now and even that had remnants of dark red energy flowing through it as well. On his arms were gray bandages that were tied along his hands and wrists, leaving only the tips of his fingers visible. His dark brown eyes now a deep red, and his feet were also covered in the same bandages as his hands. He also had a few dark red markings along his face just above his right eye and below his left.

G was dressed in a pair of black pants that covered most of his legs aside from his feet, and a black coat that covered a white shirt just underneath. His hair had stayed the same just as well as his eyes, but now he had some kind of markings along his neck that seemed to stretch down both sides of his shoulders. He had an O Katana strapped to his back. The blade was sheathed in a orange sheath and had a black handle along with an orange cross guard.

"We got your message!" Vas yelled out as he jumped out of his body. He was now wearing an outfit very similar to a soul reapers, but his was white instead of black. He had black fur around his wrist and ankles. His long orange hair had gotten a little wilder as it now stretched to his legs now. He had on a black mask that covered his entire face and had white markings on it. There were also two horns protruding from the top of the mask. He had two swords on his right hip and one on his back. The one on his hip a white Wakizashi while he had a black Nodachi on his back. Both blades had a circular guard that was the respective color, and both sheathed in both a white and black sheath. **"Where are we heading to?"**

"That's fuckin simple!" Shiro yelled as he too jumped out of his body. He became completely pale white as his hair and his eyes were completely black with yellow pupils and black irises. He wore an all white outfit that was pretty baggy on him. His piercings were still very much visible on him along with black markings along his arms. Shiro also had a massive blade wrapped in black wrappings tied on his back. **"We're gonna go in, kill every fuckin soul reaper that even looked at Ichigo, and get our little bro back!"**

"Pretty much." Rei started. "Without the killing everyone part."

 **"You can't be serious?"** Vas asked through his mask. **"Those bastards took Ichigo back to the soul society to do who knows what to him, and your telling us to not kill any of them?"**

Rei gave his brother a stern and very serious glare. "I never said not to kill anyone. I just said not everyone." This got a sigh of relief from the three and they waited for Rei do do what needed to be done. Rei lifted up his left arm and undid the bindings, revealing some a symbol emblazoned on his wrist and connecting to his palm. With a simple flick of his wrist after directing spirit energy into the symbol, Rei opened a Senkaimon that would lead the four to rescuing their youngest brother. After wrapping his wrist up with the bindings, Rei placed a few of the bindings over his jaw and mouth as he looked to his brothers. _**"Let's go."**_

* * *

 **Done.**

 **Next Chapter Will Have Some Fights To Demonstrate The Powers That All Four Brothers Have. Just For Disclosure, Rei Is The Strongest Out Of The Four.**

 **The Four Brothers Have Similar Looks To What They Originally Looked Like In The Manga/Anime, But Have My Own Spin To Them. I Hope You Guys Enjoyed That.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, And PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	4. Infiltrate, Drown

**Chapter 4: Infiltrate, Drown**

* * *

 **Vas Talking**

 _ **Rei Talking With Bindings**_

 **Shiro Talking**

 _ **Mayuri's Lab**_

Ichigo was brought inside a dark lab and laid down on a table, roughly. He groaned a bit when that happened, not like the girl or this weird ass looking captain cared for his pain. All they cared about was seeing what was inside of him that made him tick. Ichigo was released from the Bakudo and quickly restrained onto the table. Ichigo tried to break from these restraints but found them just as impossible to do so just like the Bakudo thing like before. Ichigo eventually gave up when that crazy faced bastard showed up again with a cart of some very disturbing tools on it. Ichigo paled when he saw the manic captain pick up some sort of needle or maybe a syringe and slowly walked over to him with that sadistic grin plastered on his face.

"Oh this will be most enjoyable indeed." Kurotsuchi started as he brought the needle closer to the teens eye.

 _ **Just Outside The North Gate**_

A few soul reapers were on guard duty near the north gate of the wall. Nothing really eventful ever really happened at this particular gate aside from a few times some of the more drunk souls of the Rukon district would stumble upon the gate. Today though was gonna be different, very different. A Senkaimon opened within the small village area that was in front of the gate that caught everyones attention. The villagers looked on in awe, most had never seen a Senkaimon open up before. The three soul reapers were more than a little confused as to why an unauthorized Senkaimon was opening outside of the Seireitei more than anything. It wasn't until they saw the first two come out that they figured something was wrong.

A man with a long, dark red cloak of energy stepped out of it. He looked around to the confused souls around him before turning his attention to the soul reapers at the gate. Despite half his face being covered and some of his hair covering his eyes, the soul reapers could just feel a scowl coming off of him. On of the soul reapers was about to approach when suddenly another being stepped out of the still open Senkaimon. This next person was a normal looking soul that looked almost like a soul reaper. True, his outfit wasn't really accurate to standard soul reaper attire, but he looked more natural than the other one right now. This one looked around to the villagers and all around the area, almost as if he had never been here before.

The soul reaper that was approaching them before continued on, but was finally halted out of fear and shock by the next two beings that exited the Senkaimon. The villagers also froze with fear when they saw the two hollow-like beings exit the now closed Senkaimon and look around to them all.

 **"Hmm."** Vas started with a scoff as he folded his arms to his chest. **"Not really what I was expecting really."**

"I will admit though." G started as he smelled the reiatsu saturated air with a smile on his face. "With this reiatsu, fighting captains in the Seireitei shouldn't be too difficult."

 **"Uh huh."** Shiro started as he spotted the soul reapers in front of them shakily drawing their zanpakuto's. He gave a wide grin as he reached for his cleaver only to be stopped by Rei.

 _ **"We didn't come here to waste time. We came here to get Ichigo and leave, Shiro."**_ Rei started. _**"Save your real strength for when we're inside."**_

 **"Oh fine."** Shiro pouted as he placed his hands in his pockets.

 _ **"Now then. Vas."**_ Rei started to his brother. **_"Take care of that gate."_**

Vas nodded and waled up ahead a bit before stopping a few feet in front of Rei. The soul reapers, though shaking at the thought of facing a hollow with so much demonic spirit energy, stood their ground nonetheless. That was until Vas started to charge up a white cero with a red outline to it on his horns. The soul reapers tensed hard while the villagers simply hid in their homes, praying to whatever god to protect them from these monstrous like beings. When Vas fired the cero, the two soul reapers nearest the gate moved out of the way just in time, but their friend was to close and to slow to dodge. The cero connected with the gate and completely annihilated the Seki Seki wood, sending the remnants of the door flying everywhere inside.

Of course this had the desired effect that the four wanted. It put the whole place on alert while giving them time to sense where Ichigo was. Since Ichigo's energy is so weak from the herbs and medicine throughout the years, tracking him would prove difficult with so many spirit energies around if possible.

 _ **"G."**_ Rei started, getting his brothers' attention. _**"Find Ichigo."**_ G nodded and sonidoed inside before the soul reapers formed at the gate. _**"Vas, Shiro, lets show these soul reapers what happens when they mess with our little brother."**_

Shiro grinned madly and drew his cleaver. **"HELL YEAH! LETS DO THIS!"** Vas also drew his black Nodachi in his right hand and charged in with Shiro following suite. They didn't waste any time diving head first into the oncoming soul reapers.

While that was going on, G was already searching for Ichigo's faint spirit energy on top of a tall building overlooking most of the north side of the Seireitei. He had his eyes closed and was putting that enhanced detecting skills to work. G may have been the best tracker of the four, but with so many souls residing in the soul society with different amounts of energy, finding Ichigo would be difficult even for him. G continued to search for a few more minutes until he could feel it. Ichigo's spirit energy was far away but still very much alive, if a little wavered from some kind of stress.

"Ichigo." G whispered to himself as he opened his eyes only to be met with few soul reapers standing around him. He looked around himself in a slight surprise and whistled a bit to himself. "Wow. You guys had a shot to take me out while I was distracted and didn't take it?" He raised his hands up a bit in a comical way and smiled. "I'd say that's pretty honorable, but then I'd be considered a liar."

As G looked around to the soul reapers surrounding him, he sighed in relief when he saw that there were no captains present. When he looked around a bit more, his eyes stopped on a young raven haired girl that gasped in shock at seeing his face.

"Y-You?" She started in shock.

"Yeah I know it's me." G said as he scratched the back of his head a bit. "Who exactly are you?" He asked her in a calm tone that held no malice.

"How the hell did you escape from captain Kurotsuchi?" The girl asked him. "And how in the hell did you change into this form, hollow?"

G immediately gasped under his breath as a thought started to pop in his head. Her spiritual pressure, although very weak all things considered, felt very familiar to him. He went a little wide eyed when he remembered that it was her spiritual pressure that disappeared a little after Ichigo disappeared. G took a deep breath to calm himself down, but all the soul reapers, especially the raven haired girl, backed away when they saw a dark aura around this hollow.

"Did you?" G started with his head down. "Were you the one that took Ichigo away to get hurt in this place girl?" His voiced dipped into seriousness as he raised his head and stared straight at her with a blank stare that froze her all of a sudden.

The girl couldn't move at all. She didn't know why or how, but this hollow had somehow paralyzed her with just his stare. Seeing no other option, the girl decided to answer him through gritted teeth as she struggled to move herself.

"That orange haired hollow? I did bring him here. It wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be." She said to G. "What does he mean to-"

She never got to finish as G shoved his fingers into her gut mere seconds after she admitted it. The girl coughed up some blood as G lifted her up and flung her off of his hand like trash.

"RUKIA!" A red haired soul reaper shouted out as he brought his blade to him. "Damn hollow! Roar, Zabimaru!" He released his shikai and flung his now extended blade towards G.

G didn't even draw his blade as he raised his blood stained hand to catch the blade flying towards him. Both the man and the other soul reapers around him were shocked beyond belief at what this hollow did. Not only has he taken down one of their most skilled fighters with one motion, but he also caught a lieutenants shikai blade with minimal effort.

"I may not like violence all too much," G started as he looked at the lieutenant with malice in his eyes. "But I will make an acception whenever any soul reaper hurts my little brother."

That was the last thing the lieutenant heard before the blood on G's fingers went through his blade straight to him and pierced through his chest. He fell to the floor, barely breathing while G looked to the other soul reapers. They all retreated when he did this, and G sighed. He regained his calmness and started to sonido to where Ichigo was, intent on saving his brother.

Back with Vas and Shiro, they were cutting down soul reaper after soul reaper with ease. The two started to make a game of it after a while. Who could get the most kills before G shows back up with Ichigo or when Rei decided to step in. So far Shiro was winning 13 to 12.

 **"Ha!"** Shiro said out loud as the three started to move forward. **"At least make it a real challenge for us! Break into their stronghold and the strongest don't even have the balls to come out and face us!"** Shiro now had his cleaver, now stained with fresh and drying blood, on his shoulder as they continued to walk into some kind of courtyard.

They stopped when they saw more soul reapers and a few captains as well. Three to be precise. One was a dark skinned man that looked to be blind from what Rei and Vas could tell. Shiro could care less about him though as he could see that he would be fighting crazy spiky haired guy with the crazy grin to his face. The final captain was a very tall man in a mask.

"Whoever you three are." The blind one spoke up as he drew his blade first. "Seize these actions and your deaths will be swift in the eyes of justice."

 **"HA! Big talk about the 'eyes of justice' coming from some blind fool!"** Shiro yelled out, causing the spiky haired captain to laugh out loud.

"I like that one! I'm gonna enjoy this fight!" He yelled out as he rushed over to Shiro.

Before Shiro could run off to him as well, he was stopped briefly by Rei. _**"Shiro, he's a lot stronger than you think. So don't hold back."**_

Shiro gave a happy grin and rushed over to meet Kenpachi in the center of the courtyard as they clashed their blades together. The pressure as they did so caused a crater to form where they were standing, surprising the two captains behind.

 _ **With Ichigo**_

Ichigo was in an incredible amount of pain as he was being subjected to incisions after incisions from this crazy man. His body was wracked in cuts and blood as he was being cut up while still conscious. Right now the man was at his computer when all the commotion interrupted his precious research.

"Ho?" He started while the girl was standing behind him. "It seems that their are visitors here now. Interesting." He started to rub his chin as he started to think of ways to get these new intruders for his research like this hollow boy still in intense pain. "Nemu, take the boy away so I can dissect him later. It seems that I am needed once again to clean up whatever mess these simpletons and barbarians can't handle."

"Yes master Mayuri." Nemu said to her father as she went back to the teen.

Ichigo had a million thoughts running his mind to ignore the pain. His thought were mainly on his brothers and how worried and upset they must be by now. Ichigo was feeling nothing right now aside from pain, the cold steel on his bare skin, and the fresh and still seeping blood pouring from all the cuts on his body. More than a few pieces of his body had been painfully removed from the inside of his body and outside, and he could feel himself slipping away. Right before he closed his remaining eye, he let out one loan tear at the last thing that he thought of.

 _"I'm so sorry guys."_ That was when something absolutely strange happened as soon as Ichigo's eyes closed.

It started to rain inside the lab.

"What?!" The captain started in shock and anger as his equipment was covered in the light drizzle that started to turn into a heavy rain. "What is the meaning of this?!" Kurotsuchi was looking around for any explanation when he turned to his samples and organs that he took out of Ichigo. They were suddenly turning into water from what he could see. "NO! All that valuable research material, gone!" The containers fell over and the water was now mixed with the rain water.

Nemu was completely confused by this as well, but her confusion was from seeing the water from the containers started to move straight for Ichigo's body. When they reached him, it was almost as if it healed him completely. His cuts had been healed while his organs were now most likely back in place. She watched as he woke back up, but something was very wrong. His eyes were no longer brown like before. His eyes were now completely black with blue pupils and irises. His near non-existent spirit energy skyrocketed as the rain suddenly stopped in mid air. Nemu backed away slowly when Ichigo rose off of the table, easily breaking the binds around his wrists and ankles, and looked to the stunned girl. Without thinking, he flicked his hand towards her and the water from the rain quickly attacked her, encasing her completely in a ball of water. Nemu tried to escape but found that the water was not only keeping locked away, and drowning her slowly, but also stealing her spirit energy.

Kurotsuchi saw this whole spectacle and was amazed by the boys unique ability to create and manipulate some form of water. He watched as his daughter had stopped moving and was dropped down to the ground. He drew his sword and prepared for a battle he knew for a fact that he could win. Ichigo may have been powerful now, but he was still no match for Kurotsuchi's abilities. Just as he was about to release his shikai though, for no reason at all, all the water suddenly disappeared and Ichigo passed out on the floor.

"Hmm?" Kurotsuchi thought as he walked over to the downed hollow. He poked his sword into the teens back a few times, drawing blood each time, to see if this was a ploy or not. He grinned that sadistic grin and started to cackle a little bit. "Well now, it seems that you overdid it by healing yourself and taking out my useless creation. Interesting indeed." He knelt down to the unconscious teen and continued to smirk. "I'm going to enjoy dissecting you even more than before."

He reached a hand out to grab at the boy, but before he could, a massive hole was blown in the wall closest to them. Kurotsuchi looked up in disgust that his lab had been put through so much in such a short amount of time. He looked up and saw a tall, orange haired man in black standing back as he looked on in horror at the sight in front of him.

"Hmm." Kurotsuchi started as he placed a hand on his chin. "Interesting. You have the exact same type of face as this one, yet your power seems very different than this pathetic weak-" Before he could say anymore, G had quickly slashed his O Katana across the mans neck. Kurotsuchi was in shock as he looked at the man one last time before suddenly everything started turning upside down. "What?"

As Kurotsuchi's head was removed from his shoulders, G's breath was filled with anger as his usual brown eyes red with rage at the moment. He had no idea what this man did to his brother, but one thing that he could tell was that the blood both around Ichigo and the dried up blood on a table gave all the reason to do what he did anyway. The rage started to dim when he saw his brother stir a little. His eyes changed back to normal and he quickly sheathed his blade to go check on Ichigo.

"Hey hey, Ichigo." G started as he lifted Ichigo up a bit.

Ichigo managed to open his eyes and G saw that they were now completely different than before. Now they were almost like Shiro's only with blue instead of yellow. Ichigo got a good look a G and smirked before he passed out.

"Okay. You're okay now."

* * *

 **Alright. Finished This Chapter. I Was Really Debating On Whether To Have G Or Ichigo Kill Mayuri But I Eventually Went With G To Show Him Off Some More. I Will Explain Ichigo's Powers Later On. Hope You Guys Enjoyed This Little Mini Rampage The Brothers Did For The Time Being. Just For The Record Though, G Has Only Killed Mayuri, Shiro Has Killed 13, Vas At 12, and Rei Hasn't Even Raised A Hand Yet.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, And PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	5. Leaving, Rei's Hand

**Chapter 5: Leaving, Rei's Hand**

* * *

 **Vas Talking**

 _ **Rei Talking With Bindings**_

 **Shiro Talking**

* * *

Before G got to Ichigo, Shiro was having the time of his life facing this captain. He had been using nothing but pure brute strength to match this captains and was holding his own, even getting in a few strikes here and there. Vas was keeping the other soul reapers and the bigger captain at bay while Rei simply stood in place as he was soon surrounded himself. The soul reapers around him were nervous, even their blind captain when couldn't sense anything coming from this particular hollow.

 _"What exactly is he if he has no spirit energy?"_ Kaname thought to himself. _"If he isn't strong enough to even possess a fraction of power, then perhaps Lord Aizen could correct that whenever we decide to leave."_

Rei stood there, motionless and with his arms crossed as he watched his two younger brother fighting. He could tell that Shiro wasn't going all out in his battle to prolong it all, same with the captain he was fighting. Vas was also holding back against the large captain as well, but was easily dispatching the other soul reapers in the process. If this continued though, they would have to deal with the rest of the captains before G could even get close enough to them. Then there was the fact of actually finding Ichigo with no obstacles in his way. That would be the true deciding factor in all of this.

 _"At this rate, if G isn't back here with Ichigo soon-"_ Rei thought to himself before a massive spiritual pressure pressed down on the entire area. _"Shit."_

Both Vas and Shiro stopped their fights when they felt this pressure as well. They stepped back next to each other and watched as the head captain, along with the remaining captains started to appear around the three brothers. Both Vas and Shiro quickly glanced over to Rei and saw him slightly shake his head. Both brothers understood what this meant and stood their ground.

"I do not know what you abominations are," the head captain boomed out. "But you have the gall and the foolishness to openly invade the Seireitei. That act alone means death, and seeing as though you three are all hollows of some kind, you shall die regardless."

Rei knew that he would have no choice but to do something sooner or later as his brothers weren't ready to face down someone as powerful as the head captain just yet. They were powerful, yes and could take on multiple captain class soul reapers at best, but the old man was on another level of power. Just as Rei was about to remove the bindings on his right hand this time, both he and the others felt Ichigo's faint energy skyrocket. They all visibly gasped under their breathes as they looked to where Ichigo's energy was coming from. Just as fast as it appeared was as fast as it left. The three quickly regained their composure and Vas looked to Rei. Rei in turn nodded to him and both Vas and Shiro nodded. They both sonidoed behind Rei before anyone could really stop them and took defensive positions around their older brother.

Rei reached for the bindings to his right wrist and started to untie it. All the captains tensed for a second as they saw this and took defensive positions in the process. Rei's right hand had another symbol all along his palm that stretched around to the back of his hand and to his wrist. It looked like some kind of black smoke that had blood red outlines to it.

 _ **"It's time for us to leave, soul reapers."**_ Rei said to them all as he could feel G approaching them.

"That will not be happening, you damn hollows!" The small, petite captain yelled out. "Move in men!"

Just as the stealth forces were closing in, Rei's hand glowed a crimson color and formed a sword made of some kind of dark energy. The strange thing though, no one could feel any energy coming off of this hollow. Almost as if he didn't have any to start off with. The stealth forces stopped in their tracks as Rei held up his 'blade' high into the air. He brought it down and to everyones surprise, nothing happened. They looked at the hollow and some even started to laugh as they thought he was weak and had no power to his swing.

 _"Nothing."_ Aizen thought to himself, greatly disappointed. _"This hollow greatly overestimates himself."_

 _ **"Damn."**_ Rei started as he straightened himself and caused his weapon to recede back into his hand. _**"I can't believe I actually missed. I'm a little out of practice I guess."**_

Just as he was wrapping his hand back up with the bindings, the head captain took notice of a fissure near his right foot. He saw that it was going behind him and he turned to an absolute shocker. That attack hadn't been for show. It did damage, too much damage. The fissure in the ground started off small, but quickly gained length as it cut clean through several buildings of the Seireitei and even the Sokyoku hill. The fissure stretched all the way towards the other side of the Seireitei and stopped right at the other south gate. Everyone looked on in absolute horror as a large section of their home had been completely wiped out from existence in a flash. As they all looked on in absolute horror, they failed to hear a whistle.

G had sonidoed next to his brothers with Ichigo on his back. The three saw that G had Ichigo in tow, and looked relatively unharmed aside from the deep cuts and stabs to his back. "We ready to go?" He asked them.

Rei quickly unwrapped his left hand and quickly opened a Senkaimon before anyone could stop them. They all jumped through it and watched as the Senkaimon closed. They breathed a sigh of relief as Rei had re-wrapped his bindings and they all proceeded to walk on to the other side of the gate. When they left the Dangai, they found themselves back in Karakura town but far into a forested area where they stopped to rest.

 _ **"Alright."**_ Rei started as he undid his bindings to his jaw. "Shiro, me and you will go and get our gigai's from the house. Vas you stay with G and you two keep Ichigo safe until we get back."

Everyone nodded and started to do what they were told to do. G was still holding onto Ichigo and just trying to keep his brother from bleeding out too much. Vas was sitting next to him and also very worried about how Ichigo was doing and whatever power he had unlocked beforehand.

The two waited for a few minutes before both Shiro and Rei came back with all four bodies in tow. Rei and Shiro dropped the other two bodies down and quickly got into theirs. G and Vas got into theirs and the four quickly ran over to the hospital for their brother. They went through the doors and to the receptionist.

"We need to see doctor Ishida." G started as he continued to carry Ichigo around.

The receptionist nodded before calling him to the front. It didn't take long for the man to show up and gasp a bit at Ichigo's condition.

"Bring him here. Come on." Ryuken ordered them as they followed him to a room and were told to wait outside while he and his son worked on Ichigo. The four could do nothing but sit in the waiting area and hope that Ichigo was okay.

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

All four brothers had been waiting patiently for the one doctor that knew of what they were to return with some kind of news. It wasn't the waiting that was getting to some of them though, or the injuries Ichigo might have suffered, it was what sort of power that he had unlocked under the stress. They all felt it when he released that energy, and in all honesty it did sort of terrify them. Terrify them in the sense that their little brother was going to permanently be on the radar for all the spiritual worlds now. Who knows what might happen now that he'll want to know just what happened or why he would later on feel a gnawing feeling in the back of his mind. Other questions would also come later on, but for now the four didn't care about answers and simply wanted to know that Ichigo was alright.

Rei and G were still sitting in the waiting area just down the hall from the surgery room. Shiro was pacing around them, only stopping a few times. And Shiro had left to get some take out a while ago. They were all a little on edge right now and just wanted to see their brother okay. They all had different ways of calming down at some point or another, but right now G started to smirk and chuckle under his breath a bit.

"What's so funny, G?" Vas asked him, still pacing.

"No, no. I'm just remembering when Ichigo was five and he thought that he was tall enough to help me cook that one time." G started as he started to chuckle under his breath again.

Rei started to smirk a bit at the memory. "Yeah, I remember when I got back home there was flower all over the place, and Shiro looked like he was covered in blood."

Vas started to chuckle a little louder than the others. "Sad part is that that red stuff was just the bottle of hot sauce that Ichigo found in the counter."

"Yeah, and Shiro kept running around shouting, 'I'm on fire. It f'n burns.'" G started to laugh a bit along with the others as well.

They were laughing so much that they didn't see Ryuken come out of the room. The man sighed in relief at a successful surgery and looked over to see the three sharing a laugh. Although Ryuken was a cold man at times, he did enjoy seeing these guys live a happy life like their mother intended for them to have.

 _"Masaki. You'd be proud of them, I'm sure."_ He thought to himself before he walked over with his stoic facade up once more. "Ichigo will make a full recovery." This broke the circle of laughter as they looked to Ryuken and quickly stood up. Now before any of you barge into his room, I want to inform you that he is asleep and stable. We want to keep it that way for now." He went a little closer until only the three could hear his next words. "Also his spirit energy is stable and steadily rising. I might have to put him in a gigai if you three refuse to teach him anything."

"We may have no choice but to." Rei started as he looked to Vas and G. "Those soul reapers hurt him and he couldn't do anything about it till the stress triggered whatever his abilities are. We can't make the same mistake twice."

Despite how they felt, both Vas and G nodded to the statement.

"Can we see him?" Vas asked the Quincy.

"Not now." Ryuken answered while pushing up his glasses. "He'll need to rest for some time, but I will keep watch on him, same with my son. We'll make sure that Ichigo is safe and that his reiatsu doesn't go out of control. You're free to stay here till then, but don't cause any trouble." He said that last part with a hint of annoyance as he left them to head to his office.

The three brothers sat back down to get comfortable, knowing that Ichigo was safe, for now.

* * *

 **I Will Explain Ichigo's Power To An Extent In The Next Chapter. Hope You Guys Enjoyed This.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, And PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	6. Awaken, Answers

**Chapter 6: Awaken, Answers**

* * *

 _ **Soul Society**_

After the attack and the erase of a good chunk of the Seireitei, everyone was on high alert now. There was an immediate medical response called to see to the injured and attempt to find wounded. What was found was truly disturbing to the soul reapers assigned to find survivors. There were no traces of a single presence in the bath of the chasm, and anyone who had attempted to dodge the attack were torn apart in clean cuts. The truly disturbing part of it all was the fact that the ones caught in the path and cut apart were still alive somehow and in unimaginable agony. Men and woman cut in two from the waist down, or missing entire limbs or even entire chunks of themselves filled all of squad four. Unohana was neck deep in injury reports and updates now.

The central 46 had placed the four responsible as a top priority threat. Not only has four 'hollows' broken into their ranks with minimal effort, but they've also killed one of their captains, killed dozens, maybe hundreds of their forces, and retrieved another 'hollow' and left with no effort at all. Just one of these things was punishable by death.

During the chaos now, Aizen was in his own secret lab trying his hardest to find traces of that one hollows spirit energy. Unfortunately for him, there was none. It was almost like he had none, yet his destructive power and ability to simply open a Senkaimon at will said otherwise. That was when a theory hit the brown haired captain.

"What if his spirit energy is so high we can't comprehend it unless he allows us to?"

That thought stuck with him and he now had a new objective for his plan to conquer the soul kings throne. Find this hollow and either get him to help willingly, or find a means of persuasion. That orange haired 'human' might just do the trick.

 _ **Hospital, The Next Morning**_

Ichigo was beginning to stir in his bed. He slowly opened his eyes once he felt the sun beam down on him, forcing him to bring his right hand up to cover his eyes. Once he adjusted to the shift in light, he noticed quite a sight around himself. He noticed that he was in the hospital, which confused him beyond all belief, and he was surrounded by his sleeping older brothers. G was near his left side, slumped on a chair. Vas to Ichigo's right, leaned back in another chair. Both Shiro and Rei's position is what made Ichigo snicker a bit under his breath. Both of them were near the wall in front of the bed and leaned together on their on chairs. Shiro's head was on Rei's shoulder in a way Ichigo knew that his pale older brother would absolutely loathe.

As Ichigo looked to them, he started to remember that horrible place again. Those people that looked down on him and were calling him a 'hollow'. They all looked like they were ready to completely destroy him if he even made the slightest movement. The fear of being dissected and that intense pressure he felt, all of that along with the pain he suffered from that clown faced captain. Oddly enough though, the last thing he remembered is looking up at G then waking up here. He had passed out at some point between then and now.

Ichigo shook his head to rid himself of his time there and sat up in his bed. The sudden shift causing G, who was closet, to wake up with a jerk and a bit of shout. This caused the others to wake up with a start and look around real quick before they saw Ichigo sitting up. The others woke up quickly as they noticed their younger brother was sat up and saw his slightly amused face.

"Hey, there he is." Shiro said with a yawn and a grin to his face. "Bout damn time you woke up."

"Yeah. You did have us all worried Ichigo." Vas said with a smile of his own.

Ichigo was about to say something, but then he remembered what had happened to him in that crazy guys lab. He felt himself around to feel if his body had any cuts or piercings through it. This confused the four in the room for a brief moment. Ichigo checked himself some more before stopping and looking to his brothers.

"What happened?" He asked them, a slight bit of confusion in his voice. He also looked around and noticed that they were in a hospital their uncle and cousin worked at. "How did we get back here?"

That was what made the four brothers a little hesitant to answer. Ichigo noticed their uncertain expressions and could tell that something was very wrong. Usually his brothers would never make these looks unless it was something truly bad, and it took a lot to make them all think anything was that bad. Before Ichigo could ask them why they were so hesitant, Rei stood up, getting the youngest's attention.

"Ichigo." He started in a serious tone that bordered slight sadness. "What all do you remember from that place?"

Ichigo could hear the anxiety in Rei's voice as he asked that question. It was something that caught Ichigo off guard as he looked to the others. They had the same expression as Rei when it came to that question, and Ichigo was getting very worried. Without a moments hesitation and a deep breath, Ichigo answered as best as he could.

"I remember that I saw some monster attacking a spirit. I followed it in an alley to try and help her and that was when some girl in a black outfit showed up." Ichigo recalled. He glanced over to his left when he saw G's hand clench into a tight fist and continued. "She killed that monster then did something to the girl. I thought she helped her and was about to leave, but that was when she aimed her sword at me and called me a 'hollow'."

Ichigo looked to the rest of his brothers and saw a mixture of reactions at hearing that word from them. G's fist tightened harder until his knuckles were white. Shiro looked like he was ready to tear the room apart. Vas looked away from his little brothers gaze and held his head down for some strange reason. Rei on the other hand simply shut his eyes as he crossed his arms together. Ichigo knew his oldest brother well. Whenever Rei would do that, Ichigo knew that he was angry. After seeing their reactions, Ichigo continued.

"That girl brought me to some other world against my will and had me sit in front of these people in white coats. This old man kept asking me questions I didn't know the answers to and handed me off to some clown guy that wanted to-" Ichigo stopped when he remembered what that particular man did to him. His brothers saw the pain and slight fear in his body language as he remembered that part of his time there.

"Ichigo." G started in a calm tone as he gently grabbed Ichigo's hand. "Do you remember what happened after that?"

Ichigo took a few breaths and shook his head. "I remember passing out on a table in a lot of pain. But then I woke up and saw you saying that I was okay now." Ichigo looked at G. "You looked completely different though."

That was when Rei sighed out. "Because we are different Ichigo." The rest of them looked to Rei. "Where you just went to with that girl was the afterlife."

"The afterlife?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yeah." Vas started. "At least for good spirits that is."

"Tch." Shiro started in annoyance. "Good spirits my fucking ass."

"That place in particular was called the soul society." Rei continued. "And you were captured by a soul reaper, a being who cleanses a soul while also hunting... hollows." He hesitated when saying that word. "They took you Ichigo because they saw that you were something like that and wanted to know more about what you are."

"W-What am I then?" Ichigo stammered out.

"Ichigo." G got his attention. "Do you ever remember our father?" That was a strange question to ask, but Ichigo shook his head to it. "That's no surprise. What about mom? Do you ever remember her?"

Again, Ichigo shook his head.

"Our parents were different." Vas started. "Our mother was like a beacon of light that would always find a way to shine down anywhere that she went to. She would always find a way to make things better for us."

"It was our father, if you could call that bastard a father, that was the problem." Shiro said outright as he leaned on the wall.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked them.

"Our mother is something called a Quincy." G answered. "A Quincy basically does the same thing that soul reapers do to hollows only instead of cleansing them, they completely destroy them."

"Our mother was a very peaceful woman though." Rei continued on. "She would only fight when it was the only option. I remember when she told me how she met dad." Rei sat back down in the chair and continued on with his explanation. "She was on her way back to the house when she felt a hollow's spirit energy close by along with another being as well. She decided to check it out to see if a lone soul needed help only to find 'him' there." Rei said that with a slight disdain in his voice. "She never described to me what he looked like, but she told me that he went by the name Isshin. I don't know much else about what he is, but after our mother met him, he took advantage of her."

"W-What do you mean, 'take advantage of her'?" Ichigo stuttered out.

"The bastard raped mom." Rei continued. "That's how all of us were born. And every time he would do that it would corrupt part of her soul." Rei had to take a deep breath, same with the others around Ichigo, before continuing again. "A hollow's blood is like poison to a Quincy, so that meant that every time he raped her and shared his energy and bodily fluids with her, she was dying. With every birth, she would sacrifice a part of her unhampered soul so that we would come out as normal as possible. She did that to spite him and so we could all live normal lives."

Ichigo had no idea how to take in all of this information so suddenly. If that was the case, then- "Why didn't any of you tell me this?"

"Because we wanted to protect you from the truth." Vas said to him. "We had just lost our mother when you were born and we were just kids at the time."

G interrupted. "We all made a vow to keep you safe no matter what and then tell you the truth when we were ready, Ichigo."

"When ya'll were ready?" Ichigo questioned.

"You really think talkin bout all of this is easy for us all?" Shiro asked with a slight smirk, causing Ichigo to smirk as well.

"We didn't think that we would ever be ready to tell you this Ichigo." Rei continued. "But now with what's happened to you because of all those soul reapers, we might as well tell you this now rather than later." Rei finished with a slightly saddened look in his eyes.

Ichigo could see the sadness in the faces of his brothers and understood. Something about this whole situation made Ichigo forget his anger and distrust towards his brothers as they had just shown that they just weren't ready for this discussion. Thanks to those soul reapers that took him away and the pain it caused his brothers already, Ichigo sighed in disappointment for himself. This didn't go unnoticed as his older brothers looked to him, expecting the sigh to be for them. That was when Ichigo looked to them and said two words they thought were the furthest things from his mind.

"I'm sorry."

The four went wide eyed at his words and were about to ask just what he meant, but that was when they all felt a very strong spiritual pressure pressing down on them.

* * *

 **Been A Long While Since I've Updated Anything. Been In A Bit Of A Rutt Lately And Been Very Unmotivated To Do Anything. But Now, I've Found An Outlet. Drawing Anime Characters And Posting Them On My DeviantArts Page That I Completely Forgot I Had. Check It Out If You Like, StringDman94.**

 **Ya'll Know What To Do By Now. Will Try And Post When Not Busy Drawing, Mixing Music, School, Or Making Videos.**

 **Ya'll Are Awesome And As Always, Stay Sexy Out There.**

 **PEACE!**


	7. Unexpected, important AN at the end

**Chapter 7: Unexpected**

* * *

The pressure they all felt was rather incredible. It was clearly a mass of soul reaper search party. Rei, Vas and Shiro looked at G who already had his eyes closed and searching for the group. It didn't take him long though, seeing as though they weren't really trying to hide themselves.

"They're over the school." G answered as he opened his eyes to them.

"Damn." Rei spoke up. "They're probably looking for us there first since Ichigo was wearing his school uniform when they took him."

"Who is that?" Ichigo asked, a little bit terrified at the idea that those people came after him and his brothers.

"Those soul reapers." G spoke up first, seeing Ichigo tense up at the thought of seeing those monsters in human skin again.

"We're gonna have to leave soon." Rei spoke out, getting everyones attention. "If we stay in Karakura Town for too long, then they will find us eventually, and we can't go all out on them here in this world without killing innocents."

The others, minus Ichigo, nodded to their oldest brother. They knew that at some point this would happen to them. That eventually they would have to leave this city behind and find a new life away from the soul reapers, or their father.

As they were agreeing to this, the spirit energies at the school was growing at a high rate. They felt the multiple signatures and knew that it was mainly captains, lieutenants, and other seated officers judging by how strong the pressure felt. Ichigo felt this pressure and once again felt a tug of pain and also nourishment from the soul reapers. Though the pain was still there and made him feel as if he was once again drowning, he felt more rejuvenated than before. He didn't know why, but he just felt some sort part of him start to spark within. He started to breathe deeply and hunched over, getting his brothers attention.

"Ichigo?" G spoke up in that motherly tone that was filled with worry. He placed a hand on his youngest brother's back and continued. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Ichigo didn't answer as he continued to breathe in deeply. Rei, Shiro and Vas circled around his bed along with G and were more than a little worried at what was happening. Ichigo clutched at his chest and started to cry, surprising his brothers, but not because he was crying. It was because his tears weren't regular tears. They were glowing a faint blue color and were coming out in droves from Ichigo's eyes. As the tears fell on the sheet, they started to form into a ball of some kind of blue energy with white highlights around it. The four looked on in shock and confusion as Ichigo slowed his breathing, the tears stopped and he sat up. When he opened his eyes to them, they saw that they were completely blacked out with blue pupils and irises that seemed to glow that same blue color as the tears were. They all went wide eyed as they remember what their mother had told them when she was pregnant with Ichigo. How he would have an ability that would be unlike anything anyone would ever see. That he would change the spiritual worlds like no one else would.

As the tears stopped and the ball was finished forming, the most unexpected thing started to happen. It started raining outside. Not like any other rain, it was a total downpour all over the city. The four looked outside in awe at what Ichigo was doing and had no idea what was happening. How could Ichigo be doing this? Why was he doing this? Just what exactly are his powers? So many questions and absolutely no answers. They continued to watch as the downpour was getting worse. The rain was thick and made seeing anything almost impossible, not to mention that the spirit energies that they all felt earlier was slowly fading away. As their energy faded, the ball in Ichigo's lap started to intensify its glow. Pretty soon the four wouldn't be able to see because of the shine.

"What the hell is Ichigo doing?" Shiro asked in a panicked tone as this energy felt like nothing he had ever felt before.

"I don't know, but for some reason I can't sense the soul reapers anymore." Rei spoke up as he was starting to cover his eyes from the light.

"Ichigo!" G shouted out as he noticed that Ichigo's blue iris's started to glow as well. "We have to help him!"

"I don't think we can!" Rei shouted out as the light filled the entire room.

Outside, the rain was going insane. It was almost like a hurricane was going through the city. The rain wasn't letting up and it was getting worse by the second. The four didn't know what to do at this point. They were dealing with a power they knew nothing about and the light wasn't helping them in slightest. Then, out of nowhere, the light died down, and the rain let up. The four could finally see and looked over to Ichigo. They were relieved to see him unharmed, but more concerned with what was in his lap now. The ball of energy was no longer there, and instead now it was a bow of some kind. The bow was small, about the size of Ichigo's forearm, and was blue with white markings going all along the front. The four were bewildered by what they were seeing. They stood there, staring at the bow for a short time before Ichigo leaned back into the headboard of the bed. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow.

"ICHIGO!"

* * *

 **Short and sweet. Hope ya'll are still reading this even though I haven't updated since October last year. Just didn't know what to really write until this just came to me. Now the chapters might be shorter just so I can actually update on a constant basis. I know I say that too often, but this time I'm serious about that. School has started up for me last week, through the summer I had a shitty job at Staples, and I haven't been all too motivated to really write anything. For some reason after my Japanese language class a few days ago, I've just had this urge to write and to draw. So I did this and drew a picture of Teen Gohan in SSJ 2 and posted it on my Deviant page: StringDman94.**

 **Through the next few weeks I'm going to be trying for an updated story every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday on a random Fic of mine. I am actually planning a massive crossover of most of my Bleach stories into a single story. Meaning that the Ichigo's from stories such as:**

 **Ichigo in a world of women**

 **Redo and Change**

 **Chibi Hollow**

 **Ichigo's new mom**

 **Ichigo's new zanpakuto**

 **Ichigo and his brothers**

 **What if 2**

 **Ichigo vs soul society**

 **Kenpachi loves strawberries**

 **and maybe even Return of the strawberry**

 **Will all be in one story in the distant future. I hope ya'll will enjoy that, cause I got a little ways to go before I can actually do that story. Mainly just finishing up all of those stories. If you guys noticed that the lemon only fics are not on this list is mainly because I see no reason to have that version of Ichigo there. Hope you guys will enjoy that as much as I will try and make this work.**

 **Stay awesome and sexy. Till then.**

 **PEACE!**


	8. Ryu No Tamashi

**Chapter 8: Ryu No Tamashi**

* * *

The four brothers were frantic right now. Ichigo had just shown some type of power that they had never seen before, the soul reapers that were sent to find them were either dead or had retreated judging from the lack of spirit energy outside, and Ichigo was passed out on the bed right now with this strange bow on his lap. They rushed over to Ichigo and were panicking. They had no idea what was going on or what to do right now, and the fact that they could feel the spirit energy of their uncle coming over fast wasn't helping. Before they could really do anything, Ryuken came inside, breathing heavily in the process.

"What did you all do?" He asked in a concerned yet ragged tone.

"We didn't do anything." Vas spoke for them in a frantic tone. "Ichigo somehow did all of this."

Ryuken went inside, ready to shout at them about how reckless whatever they did was, until he saw the bow lying on Ichigo's lap. He looked at it for a moment then went wide eyed and backed away a bit. The others noticed their uncle's hesitance to come forward and Rei saw that he was staring at the bow on the bed.

"You know what this is." He started, not even asking it as a question. "What is this uncle, and what did it do to Ichigo?"

Ryuken simply continued to stare at the bow as if he had seen a ghost of his wife. There was no way that Ichigo could have this, could he? Ryuken took a breath and looked to Rei. "That bow was once thought of as a legend that all Quincy's would strive to achieve. A bow so powerful that it could even cause the destruction of a spiritual world if the user was so cruel. Only two have been able to wield this bow if the rumors are true."

The other three listened as their uncle explained, but that wasn't a good enough answer for them. Shiro stood up and went towards the man before grabbing at his collar.

"That doesn't explain what the fuck is wrong with Ichigo!" Shiro shouted right in Ryuken's face.

"Right now, I believe that Ichigo's body is attempting to adjust to the foreign spirit energy." Ryuken said calmly as he noticed that Ichigo was stable, just unconscious right now. "Was the storm Ichigo's doing?"

"We think so." Vas spoke up once more.

"Incredible." Ryuken started once more as he broke away from Shiro's grip and made his way to Ichigo. "That would explain just what happened outside. I'm glad my son wasn't out there or he would've been killed as well."

"What are you talking about?" G asked still kneeling to Ichigo.

Ryuken sighed as he looked at the four concerned brothers. "Whatever Ichigo did, and whatever his latent powers are, they drained spirit energy from whoever was outside at the time. Meaning that the rain wasn't really rain, but a conduit for Ichigo to siphon off energy in massive quantities to fuel his bow and his spirit."

"How do you know all this shit unc?" Shiro demanded.

"Because it was a story my father told me as a boy." Ryuken answered before continuing. "My father spoke of the legend that is known as Ryu no Tamashi." This caught the fours attention as Ryuken sat down in a chair and began to explain.

Long ago, before the dawn of the soul society or even Hueco Mundo, a being of great power ruled over everything. Its power was so vast and indescribable that anyone close to it would cease to exist. It brought death wherever it went and did not falter in its quest for something. What it was, my father nor any of the old text he left behind of the Quincy's know, but one day this being fought someone so powerful, that they terraformed the spiritual realms into what they are today." This brought a gasp from the four as he continued. "Their battle lasted decades, bringing forth the world of the hollows and hell itself, then centuries, bring forth the soul society, and soon over a millennium, bringing forth the world of the living. Then one day, the person in question defeated the being and took it's soul as repentance for all it had done."

The four brothers were taken aback by this information. Ryuken saw their expressions and knew that they still had no idea what this all meant.

"My father and his father and his father before him believed the same thing most older Quincy's believed." Ryuken began again.

"What?" Rei asked him, almost afraid to know the answer. Almost.

"That this person who defeated the being was the very first Quincy, and that his bow held the very soul of the dragon from long ago." He stood up and looked to the still sleeping form of Ichigo. "And now that bow is in the hands of young Ichigo."

All four went wide eyed as they all looked to their little brother and saw him breathing steadily now. If what their uncle told them was true, then this could not end well for them. If Ichigo really possessed the Ryu no Tamashi, then who knows what the ramifications could be. One thing was for certain though, they needed to make sure Ichigo was okay before deciding anything.

* * *

 ** _Soul Society_**

Right now in a captains, almost every captain is furious at what had just transpired not too long ago. Everything went to hell and back once Rukia Kuchiki brought that _thing_ to their world. Now, a vast majority of their forces were either injured or dead because of the one with the bindings on him, and they couldn't even send a force to properly find and eliminate the threat before whatever happened occurred. Mayuri, who had a spare body on hand to reattach his head to, spoke of the results he was able to get from the abomination he was able to experiment on. When he mentioned the sudden rain within his lab and the same rain in the world of the living, every captain was thoroughly shocked at what they had just discovered.

"So you are telling me that whatever that hollow was, he can manipulate rain in some way Kurotsuchi?" The head captain demanded from the clown faced captain.

"To be a little more specific actually, I think he can manipulate the reiatsu within an area in order to do a variety of things." Mayuri answered, still pissed about what happened to his lab and his head. "Meaning that whatever he did in the world of the living could have some severe repercussions to the balance of power in the spiritual world."

"So in other words," Kyoraku started while tipping his hat up, "that boy or whatever it is could do the same thing here if he learns to control it properly?"

"Precisely."

"But the human world isn't like ours." Toshiro spoke up. "How could he manipulate the reiatsu there if it isn't as saturated as here in the soul society?"

"I don't know boy." Mayuri answered harshly with a hint of anger in his voice. "If my lab wasn't destroyed then I would have more data."

"Calm down captain Kurotsuchi." Aizen spoke up, trying to play the peaceful character everyone saw him as. "We still don't what the other four are truly capable of. I suggest that we play it safe until we know more about our enemy."

The head captain banged his cane down on the ground, hard. "No! This is a serious matter that will involve every captain, every lieutenant and every soul reaper! We must find these plagues upon the spiritual world and wipe them the face of all existence!" He looked towards his captains and noticed a few felt uneasy about this decision. Mainly Unohana, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Aizen and Toshiro. "This is a general order! We are to find these five abominations and eliminate them post-haste! Is that understood!?"

Yes head captain!" They all answered, albeit some were rather reluctant to.

As they all made their way out, Aizen was approached by Gin with Kaname walking not too far behind.

"So," Gin started in his usual way. "What are ya thinkin, cap'n Aizen?"

Aizen did not answer him as he was deep in thought. Just who were those four and what exactly was that power that the one wrapped in those bandages used? He knew that if he were to face any of those four, especially that one who leveled a good chunk of the Seireitei without even trying, he would be in a serious disadvantage. The young one though really interested him. If he was able to manipulate the reiatsu in the soul society to heal himself to such an extreme extent and then do whatever he did in the world of the living, then his plans for getting to the Soul King were in dire straights. Whatever his plan was going to be, it needed to be done soon. The head captain was reacting on emotion and not logic. Character or not, even Aizen was cautious and fearful of attacking them. If those four invaded the soul society and destroyed anyone in their way for that boy, then who knows how they will be when provoked.

Whatever was going to happen, Aizen knew that he would have to push his plans forward sooner rather than later.

* * *

 _ **Unknown location**_

A dark figure stood in silence as he felt the energy that occurred not too long ago. He was wearing a gray cloak with the hood up as he wondered aimlessly through the ravaged and destroyed lands he was in. As he fell to his knees, panting heavily and clutching his side as he felt the blood flow from his still open wound, he smirked as he looked up towards the night time sky. As he sat there on his knees feeling the energy in the world of the living, he couldn't help but chuckle. Then it turned into full blown laughter. He would continue to do so until he grunted from the ache of the wound.

"Soon." He spoke as he calmed himself down as best as he could. "I will see you all soon, my sons."

* * *

 **I know, I'm still alive somehow. Lol.**

 **Hope this story is still as enjoyable as it has been.**

 **Just for a bit of clarity, no, I am not going to be going deep in the Thousand Year arc when it comes to Ichigo's bow. It is entirely original and will be important later on. The reveal at the end with the father was actually a bit inspired by my play time of Devil May Cry 5 with the Vergil thing. I don't know if ya'll would ever want me to, but I've been thinking about a DMC story of some sort. I don't know, I'm just really getting into the story now.**

 **Anyway, stay awesome out there and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
